Concerts at Knebworth House
The Knebworth Festival is a recurring open air rock and pop concert held on the grounds of the Knebworth House in Knebworth, England. The festival first occurred in 1974 when The Allman Brothers Band, The Doobie Brothers and other artists attracted 60,000 people. Since then the venue has hosted numerous outdoor concerts, featuring artists including Pink Floyd, Lynyrd Skynyrd, The Rolling Stones, Genesis, Frank Zappa, Led Zeppelin, The Beach Boys, Deep Purple, Queen, Status Quo, Paul McCartney, Eric Clapton, Elton John, Robert Plant, Dire Straits, Oasis, Robbie Williams, Europe and the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Major concerts *In 1976 Lynyrd Skynyrd performed at Knebworth together with The Rolling Stones and are widely acknowledged to have "played The Stones off the park". *In 1979, Led Zeppelin performed at Knebworth for two gigs, their first concerts in the United Kingdom since 1975. The band reportedly played to record crowds in excess of 200,000 people, even though official admission records only list 109,000 people. The New Barbarians, Ron Wood's solo outfit with Keith Richards played at the second show on 11 August. Support bands included Fairport Convention and Chas and Dave. *The Beach Boys headlined the 1980 Knebworth concert, which would later prove to be the last UK performance of the band's original lineup. Drummer Dennis Wilson would die in 1983 from drowning. Their set was released in 2002 as Good Timin': Live at Knebworth England 1980. *The 1985 event was the first UK gig by the re-formed Deep Purple. *On 9 August 1986, Queen performed their last show with their original lineup. The band did not perform live again until after the death of lead singer Freddie Mercury, at his tribute concert at Wembley Stadium in April 1992. *On 30 June 1990, the park was the location for The Silver Clef Award Winners Concert which was recorded and released on DVD. It included the performance of artists including Pink Floyd, Cliff Richard & The Shadows, Tears for Fears, Eric Clapton, Dire Straits, Elton John, Paul McCartney, Ray Cooper, Robert Plant (with Jimmy Page), Status Quo and Phil Collins (with Genesis). *In 1996, Oasis, who were supported by The Charlatans, Kula Shaker, Manic Street Preachers, The Bootleg Beatles, The Chemical Brothers, Ocean Colour Scene and The Prodigy, played two shows with an audience of 125,000 per night. Over 2.6 million people applied for tickets for the shows, making it the second largest ever demand for concert tickets in British history, behind Led Zeppelin's 2007 one off reunion. *In 2003, Robbie Williams headlined at the main stage in Knebworth over a three-day period, drawing crowds of over 375,000, and a further 3.5 million who watched live on television and online. Other acts to perform on the same stage were The Darkness, Ash, Moby and Kelly Osbourne.http://www.efestivals.co.uk/festivals/others2003/knebworth/lineup.shtml This was reputedly the biggest UK pop concert ever and caused a huge traffic jam on the A1(M) as thousands of cars tried to reach the venue during Friday evening rush hour. A subsequent album, entitled Robbie Williams – Live At Knebworth, was released, and reached number two in the UK charts. A DVD entitled What We Did Last Summer, was released afterwards. *In 2009, Metallica and Linkin Park headlined the first ever UK Sonisphere Festival. Other bands included Nine Inch Nails and Heaven & Hell. The festival took place again in 2010 with Rammstein and Iron Maiden headlining plus performances from other big acts such as Alice Cooper, Iggy and the Stooges and Mötley Crüe. In 2011, the festival hosted the first UK performance of the Big 4 bands of thrash metal. Concert history }||Capital Jazz Festival 1982||Pizza Express All Stars, NYJO, Zoot Money, Bobby Lamb–Ray Premru Band, the Ronnie Scott Quintet, Nucleus, Shakatak, Morrissey–Mullen, the Breakfast Band, Carmen McRae|||| |- | ||Capital Jazz Festival 1982||B.B. King, Jimmy Cliff, The Jazztet, Jay McShann, Tal Farlow|||| |- | ||Capital Jazz Festival 1982||The Crusaders, Spyro Gyra, Chico Freeman, Dick Hyman, Dizzy Gillespie|||| |- | ||Capital Jazz Festival 1982||Ray Charles, Gerry Mulligan's Big Band, Clark Terry, Freddie Hubbard–Ron Carter, Modern Jazz Quartet|||| |- | ||Capital Jazz Festival 1982||Wynton Marsalis, Lionel Hampton's Big Band, Steps Ahead, Dave Brubeck (with Chris Brubeck and Jerry Bergonzi), Great Guitars|||| |- | ||Greenbelt Festival||Adrian Snell, Andy Pratt, Positive Earth, Bryn Haworth, Calvin Seerveld, Jim Wallis, Noel Paul Stookey, Paradise, Patrick Sookhdeo, Maxine and the Majestics, Rez Band, Roger Forster, Servant, Talking Drums, The Barratt Band|||| |- | ||Greenbelt Festival||100% Proof, Cliff Richard, Jessy Dixon, Mighty Clouds of Joy, Sheila Walsh|||| |- | ||The Return of the Knebworth Fayre||Alaska, Blackfoot, Deep Purple, Mama's Boys, Meat Loaf, Mountain, Scorpions, UFO||80,000|| |- | ||A Night of Summer Magic||Queen, Status Quo, Big Country, Belouis Some ||120,000|| |- | ||The Silver Clef Award Winners Concert||Cliff Richard & The Shadows, Dire Straits, Elton John, Eric Clapton, Phil Collins w/ Genesis, Paul McCartney, Pink Floyd, Robert Plant & Jimmy Page, Status Quo, Tears for Fears||120,000|| |- | ||Genesis at Knebworth||Genesis, Lisa Stansfield, The Saw Doctors||90,000|| |- | ||Oasis||Oasis, Ocean Colour Scene, Manic Street Preachers, The Bootleg Beatles, The Chemical Brothers, The Prodigy||125,000|| |- | ||Oasis||Oasis, Cast, Dreadzone, Kula Shaker, Manic Street Preachers, The Charlatans||125,000|| |- | ||Ministry @ Knebworth 2001||Bent, Jamiroquai, Lo Fidelity Allstars||35,000''Classic Rock'' Knebworth supplement, circa June 2010|| |- | ||Robbie Williams Live at Knebworth||Ash, Kelly Osbourne, Moby, Robbie Williams, The Darkness||125,000|| |- | ||Robbie Williams Live at Knebworth||Ash, Kelly Osbourne, Moby, Robbie Williams, The Darkness||125,000|| |- | ||Robbie Williams Live at Knebworth||Ash, Kelly Osbourne, Moby, Robbie Williams, The Darkness||125,000|| |- | ||Wild In The Country 2007||2ManyDJs, Erol Alkan, Hot Chip, Justice, Sasha & John Digweed, Simian Mobile Disco, Tiga, Underworld|||| |- | ||Sonisphere Festival||Airbourne, Alien Ant Farm, Anthrax, Björn Again, Bullet for My Valentine, Heaven & Hell, Linkin Park, Skindred, Soil, Taking Back Sunday, The Used||55,000|| |- | ||Sonisphere Festival||Alice in Chains, Avenged Sevenfold, Buckcherry, Feeder, Killing Joke, Lamb of God, Limp Bizkit, Machine Head, Mastodon, Metallica, Nine Inch Nails, Paradise Lost, Saxon||55,000|| |- | ||Sonisphere Festival||65daysofstatic, Alice Cooper, Delain, Europe, Gary Numan, Terrorvision, Turisas||55,000|| |- | ||Sonisphere Festival||Anthrax, Apocalyptica, Corey Taylor, Family Force 5, Fear Factory, Gallows, Lacuna Coil, Mötley Crüe, Papa Roach, Placebo, Rammstein, Sabaton, Skunk Anansie, Soulfly, Therapy?||55,000|| |- | ||Sonisphere Festival||Alice in Chains, Bring Me the Horizon, cKy, The Cult, Dir En Grey, Fightstar, Funeral for a Friend, Henry Rollins, Iggy & The Stooges, Iron Maiden, Madina Lake, Pendulum, Skindred, Slayer||55,000|| |- | ||Sonisphere Festival||Anthrax, Diamond Head, Megadeth, Metallica, Slayer|||| |- | ||Sonisphere Festival||Architects, Bad Religion, Biffy Clyro, Cavalera Conspiracy, Sylosis, You Me At Six, Weezer|||| |- | ||Sonisphere Festival||Arch Enemy, Limp Bizkit, Mastodon, Motörhead, Parkway Drive, Slipknot, Volbeat|||| |- | ||Red Hot Chili Peppers||Red Hot Chili Peppers, Dizzee Rascal, The Wombats, Reverend and the Makers.||80,000|| |- | (2–4) || Eastern Electronics || Hot Natured, Moderat, Âme, Anja Schneider, Ata, Ben UFO, Blawan, Catz N Dogz, Chris Liebing, Claude VonStroke, The Climbers, Clockwork, Damian Lazarus, Dave Clarke, Deetron, Dixon, DJ Sneak, DJ Tennis, Droog, Dyed Soundorom, Eats Everything, Ellen Allien, Felix Dickinson, Francesca Lombardo, Futureboogie DJs, Gavin Herlihy, Geddes, Giles Smith, Guy Gerber, Heidi, Huxley, Infinity Ink, James Priestley, Josh Wink, Joy Orbison, Jozif, Justin Martin, DJ Koze, Krankbrother, Laura Jones, Levon Vincent, Luca Pilato, Maceo Plex, Magda, Masters at Work, Matthias Tanzmann, Maurice Fulton, Maxxi Soundsystem, Maya Jane Coles, Michael Mayer, Miguel Campbell, MK, Nick Curly, No Artificial Colours, Pan-Pot, PBR Streetgang, Prosumer, Ralph Lawson, Raresh, Richy Ahmed, Robert James, Roman Flügel, Ryan Crosson, Sasha, Seth Troxler, Shadow Child, Luke Slater, Soul Bros, Subb-an, Tama Sumo, Theo Parrish, Tommy Four Seven, Waifs and Strays|| 12,000 || |- | || Sonisphere 2014 || Metallica, Iron Maiden, The Prodigy, Dream Theater, Slayer, Alice In Chains, Deftones, Limp Bizkit, Watain, Mastodon, Band of Skulls, Frank Turner, Babymetal, Dropkick Murphys, Chas & Dave, Glass City Vice || 50,000 || |} References External links *Knebworth House website *Knebworth Festival History 1974-1986 Knebworth House Knebworth Festival